Description: (Applicant's Description) Understanding the basic biology and pathophysiology of neoplasms of the female reproductive tract is crucial to the development of strategies for diagnosis, prevention, and treatment of these cancers. Included in this group of neoplasms are cancer of the ovary, uterus, cervix, vagina, and vulva. Recent advances in molecular biology, genetics, and epidemiology show great promise that investigations in these areas will translate into improvement in human health. In the Gynecologic Oncology Program the expertise of basic scientists, clinical investigators, clinical gynecologic oncologists, epidemiologists, and pathologists with particular interests in cancers of the female reproductive tract is being utilized to develop strategies for the diagnosis, treatment, prevention, and understanding of the basic biology, pathophysiology, and epidemiology of these cancers. The current principal Program foci are cancers of the ovary and cervix.